Be my valentine
by Sephy Sagara
Summary: L'un des Gboys revient sur Terre pour tirer un trait sur son passé malheureusement ? tout ne se passe pas comme prévu... On est en hiver... et aujourd'hui, la neige s'est mise à tomber...


Auteur : Sephy

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : 14 (et on ne

massacre pas l'auteuse )

**Be my Valentine…**

Le jeune homme releva la tête vers le ciel. De la neige en plein février. Chose assez rare sur Terre. Un mince sourire vint éclairer son visage hâlé par une exposition prolongée au soleil. Sac en main, il parcourut les rues bondées de monde en ce moment de la journée. Il était quatorze heures. Un brin de mélancolie vint s'ajouter aux mélanges de sentiments qui traversaient à tour de rôle son esprit. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il n'était pas revenu ici. Trois ans…. Il était parti un matin sans rien dire à personne, emportant avec lui rien d'autre qu'une simple petite peluche, cadeau que lui avait fait Heero, quelques jours auparavant. C'était une chose qui l'avait étonné sur le moment. Le soldat parfait qui lui faisait un cadeau. Il avait finalement accepté. C'était le seul souvenir qu'il avait emporté avec lui.

Le carillon tinta lorsqu'il poussa la porte d'entrée du salon de thé. L'endroit n'avait pas fort changé. A croire que le temps n'avait pas eu d'emprise sur la ville. Prenant place à une table près d'une fenêtre, il laissa son regard se perdre dans le ballet incessant des gens courant d'une boutique à l'autre et jetant de temps à autre un regard inquiet à leur montre. Une étudiante s'approcha de lui et vint lui prendre timidement sa commande et revenir cinq minutes plus tard avec une tasse de café fumante. Il la gratifia d'un regard avant de retourner à sa contemplation. Etait-il revenu sur un coup de tête ou par nostalgie ? Il n'en savait rien.  Il s'était levé un matin et avait lu que la restauration du Temple avait été terminée. Dès lors, il avait fait son sac et était parti.

Pendant tout ce temps, il n'avait eu aucun contact avec les autres pilotes, leur cachant même qu'il était encore en vie. D'après ce qu'il savait, ils continuaient leur mission. Il termina sa tasse de café et régla l'addition. Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'éterniser dans ce lieu emprunt à la mélancolie, emprunt à ce bonheur aujourd'hui brisé. Reprenant sa route, il traversa le parc. Ce même parc où il lui avait avoué ses sentiments, où ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser. Il se souvenait des moindres détails. C'est fou comme les souvenirs reviennent au gallot alors qu'on les croyait profondément enfouies dans son cœur. De la neige. Encore. Elle ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter. Tombant lentement sur le sol, elle apaise ses pensées. Il était là pour faire une croix sur le passé. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter sa rupture mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, il trouvait qu'elle était pas si mauvaise que ça. Elle lui avait permit d'acquérir de l'assurance, de mûrir. Certes, elle était encore vivace. On n'oublie jamais son premier amour. Mais moins douloureuse. Beaucoup moins.

 La foule de couple se dirigeant vers le lieu saint était de plus en plus nombreuse. Ça le faisait toujours sourire de voir ces femmes, traînant leur promis jusqu'à l'ancienne demeure. Une présence attira soudain son attention. Cette  démarche, cette spontanéité ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Comme pour confirmer ses dires, la voix du brun s'éleva, un rien suppliant.

« Hee-chan !!! Dépêches-toi un peu !! »

Le Japonais le suivait ou plutôt traînait des pieds derrière, mains dans les poches. Le soldat parfait n'avait pas changé non plus. Il avait changé sa tenue traditionnelle par un simple pull par-dessus l'éternel tee-shirt. Un peu plus loin suivait Wufei et Sally et enfin… Trowa. Il sursauta légèrement mais se ressaisit. Il n'y avait aucune change pour qu'il vienne lui adresser la parole. Cette pensée le calma quelque peu et, détournant son regard, il continua son ascension vers le Temple. Il ne voulait pas leur parler. Qu'aurait-il bien pu leur dire ? Strictement rien. Il les avait vus et ils semblaient tout heureux, c'est ce qui lui importait.

Un chant religieux s'éleva du lieu saint. Le jeune homme s'en approcha et se laissa emporter par la mélodie. Cette mélodie en plein de tristesse. Dans moins d'une journée, il serait de retour chez lui. Il se consacrerait à son travail comme il l'avait fait pendant ces trois dernières années. De temps à autre, il verrait arriver une de ses sœurs pour le sermonner d'être encore célibataire à son âge ou bien lui amenant un ou une prétendante. Quoique s'il dut être attiré par quelqu'un, ça serait par ce nouveau secrétaire qu'on lui avait attitré. En somme, la vie reprendrait son cours. Son esprit revint sur son secrétaire. Grand, brun, légèrement basané, il y avait dans son regard quelque chose qui l'attirait inexorablement mais ne savait dire quoi. Il avait déjà aperçu ce genre de regard par le passé mais ne pouvait pas l'attribuer à une personne en particulier. Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, c'était que son secrétaire devait lui ressembler. C'était peut-être la raison de sa présence à ses côtés. Cette pensée le fit sourire. Il donnerait cher pour savoir à qui appartenait ce regard à la fois si triste et envoûtant au point, par moment à le rendre fou.

Arrivé devant l'enceinte, il contempla le bâtiment. L'architecte avait vraiment fait du bon travail. Tout avait été restauré et il conservait son aspect d'autan. Encore le passé… décidément, il n'arriverait pas à s'en débarrasser ou plutôt ne voulait pas s'en défaire. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier tous ces moments de tristesse, de joies qu'il avait eus avec eux, ces anciens amis. Anciens… ce mot lui semblait étrange mais tellement réaliste. Il se mit soudain à regretter de ne pas leur avoir parler. Ne serait-ce pour leur demander comment ils allaient. Mais il était trop tard. Rejetant ses cheveux blonds en arrière, il soupira.

« Mélancolie quand tu nous tiens… »

Se retournant, il eut la surprise de voir deux bras l'encercler possessivement.

« Comme ça tu essayais de m'ignorer... »

« Duo ? »

« hum… voyons, comment pourrais-je bien me venger… »

Un sourire de Shinigami effleura son visage avant que le brun lui frissonna vigoureusement la tête et éclate de rire.

« Tu as beaucoup changé… Q-Chan »

L'Américain avait volontairement appuyé sur le diminutif. L'observant de part en part, il émit un sifflement admiratif.

« C'est le glaçon qui va être content. Tu lui manquais, tu sais. Oh !! T'as laissé poussé tes cheveux ? Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ta tenue habituelle ? »

Pas de doute, il avait bien à faire à Duo Maxwell. Le blond se laissa examiner sous toutes les coutures, un brin amusé.

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi j'ai eu tant de mal à te reconnaître », admit-il avec une petite moue d'enfant qui lui était propre, « Bah, c'est pas grave, viens, on va fêter ça avec les autres »

A ces mots, il eut un mouvement de recul. Les autres. Il n'était pas sûr de l'attitude à adopter, pas sûr de vouloir leur faire, de devoir se justifier.

« C'est gentil à toi, mais on m'attend »

C'était la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Le genre de truc que par le passé, il n'aurait jamais dit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait fait. Peut-être était-ce devenu une habitude pour ne pas inquiéter ses proches, pour pouvoir rester seul quelques instants. Duo l'observa à nouveau. Il avait changé. Beaucoup changé. Non seulement physiquement mais aussi mentalement. Le brun savait qu'il lui avait menti mais ne dit rien sans pour autant s'avouer vaincu.

« C'est pas grave, viens juste leur dire un petit coucou. Tu leur as manqué à eux aussi ».

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée »

Nous y voilà. Il n'avait pas totalement oublié le passé. Son passé et… Trowa.

« Tu lui en veux toujours, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le blond secoua négativement la tête, faisant par la même occasion tomber la neige qui s'y était accrocher.

« Personne ne t'en veut, tu sais. Tro-chan s'est longtemps reproché son geste et se le reproche encore aujourd'hui. Il est temps de faire table rase sur le passé même si c'est difficile. Personne ne t'en veut », répéta-t-il

Quatre émit un petit rire, un rire cristallin. Un sourire très léger vint se poser sur son visage.

« Tu peux dire à Trowa que je ne lui en veux pas et lui souhaite tout le bonheur du monde »

« Alors pourquoi… »

« Je ne suis pas prêt à affronter les autres », fit-il, pensif

Et surtout le regard d'Heero. Un regard qui, la plupart du temps, était vide de toutes émotions. Scruteur et inquisiteur, il semblait mettre à nu tous les sentiments mais dont on ne pouvait se défaire tellement son regard azur était envoûtant. Non sans une pointe d'ironie, il fit le rapprochement avec son secrétaire. Voilà pourquoi il lui semblait si familier à présent.

« Heero… »

Le ton employé par l'Américain était emprunt de nostalgie.

« Hee-chan a beaucoup changé… lui aussi… oui… beaucoup changé après ton départ… »

Quatre le regarda sans parvenir à comprendre où il voulait en venir. Un grand sourire vint éclairer le visage de son vis-à-vis.

« Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas tous leur parler mais acceptes au moins de rencontrer Hee-chan, hein ? »

Heero…. Il se demandait bien pourquoi le Dieu de la mort tenait tant à ce qu'il lui parle. Déjà par le passé, il n'avait rien trouvé à lui dire si ce n'est concernant les plans de batailles alors maintenant… Cependant il accepta devant le regard de chien battu que lui faisait Duo. Ce dernier était passé maître en la matière d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait à force de supplication. Reprenant son sac, il allait s'installer à l'abri sous la toiture du temple. Il neigeait toujours. A croire que cela ne s'arrêterait jamais. Appuyé contre la balustrade, il observait les flocons tomber dans un calme parfait.

Duo était parti en courant vers les autres pilotes, de peur que le blond ne change d'avis. Il les trouva à l'endroit même où il les avait laissés, un quart d'heure plutôt. Prenant le soldat parfait par la main, il le traîna derrière lui sans lui donner d'explications. Il comprendrait par lui-même le moment venu. Pour l'instant, il n'avait juste qu'à le suivre. Interrompu en pleine pensée, Heero n'eut pas le temps de placer un mot tant qu'il peinait à suivre la cadence de son ami. Une fois au temple, il reprit son souffle tout en l'injuriant.

« Baka, ça te va pas de me faire courir comme ça !! »

Un doigt se posa sur sa bouche avant de lui indiquer une silhouette qui se tenait au-dessus d'eux. Celle-ci semblait comme fascinée par la neige de laquelle elle ne pouvait détacher son regard. Heero resta un moment à contempler la scène qui lui semblait irréel. Un coup de coude le poussa à l'avant.

« C'est ta chance », lui murmura Duo avec un clin d'œil complice avant de s'en aller aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Sa chance… Il ne savait pas où cet abruti voulait en venir. Montant les quelques marches, il eut vite fait de rejoindre l'étage. S'approchant de la balustrade, il s'arrêta au bout de quelques pas. Quatre. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu d'en bas. Ce dernier s'aperçut de sa présence et se retourna à son tour. Ils se regardèrent sans un mot, cherchant ce que l'un pouvait dire à l'autre. Cherchant… Un groupe de jeunes passa à côté d'eux non sans leur adresser un clin d'œil complice. Surpris un moment par ce regard rempli de sous-entendu, ils finirent par en rire. Et tout s'enchaîna…

« ça fait du bien de t'entendre rire »

Le blond lui adressa un sourire franc et en plein de gaieté tout en remettant en place l'une de ses mèches.

« Tu me sembles avoir beaucoup changer, Heero »

« Comme un peu tout le monde… »

Se plaçant devant lui d'un bond enfantin, Quatre le dévisagea d'un air coquin tout en croisant ses mains derrière son dos à la manière Maxwell

« Tu crois ? »

Surpris par la situation, le Japonais recula quelque peu avant de rire.

« Y a toujours des exceptions »

Ce rire… il lui ressemblait de plus en plus, c'était comme dans un rêve à part que là, c'était la réalité. Quatre se surprit à le détailler et ne put réprimer un frison lorsqu'il croisa son regard. Regard à la fois envoûtant, mélancolique et passionné.

« Regard dans lequel je voudrais me perdre pour l'éternit », pensa-t-il.

Une main vint se glisser dans ses cheveux, l'attirant doucement vers le brun. Une main chaude, quelque peu hésitante mais douce. Il se demanda un instant comment le Japonais faisait pour en avoir de si douce en trafiquant tout le temps dans les machines. Il ne connaîtrait probablement pas la réponse de si tôt. A vrai dire, pour le moment il s'en moquait éperdument. Il glissa sa main dans le dos du pilote au moment même où les lèvres de ce dernier rencontrèrent les siennes pour ne faire plus qu'un. Dehors, la neige continuait de tomber doucement, annonçant un renouveau, un changement.

« Would you be my Valentine ? »

Le ton employé n'était qu'un murmure. Murmure que lui seul pouvait entendre. Heero se tendit quelque peu. Il avait peur de sa réponse. Peur qu'il refuse. De son côté, Quatre hésitait quelque peu. Une main surgissant du coin lui fit signe. Il pouffa de rire. Duo n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de les observer. Un cri étouffé, provenant sûrement d'un Maxwell qui venait de se faire prendre sur le fait par Wufei, l'averti qu'ils étaient à nouveau seul. A présent, le brun le regardait, un rien inquiet. Se serrant plus contre lui, il lui dit les mots qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps.

« I'll be your Valentine and.... your Lover, if you accept me... »

« Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser à nouveau partir… »

Il ne partirait pas. Il l'avait su au moment même où il avait croisé le regard du brun. Ce regard azur qui le poursuivait depuis trois ans.

On était en plein mois de février. Il neigeait. Un couple quittait le temple, en s'échangeant des regards remplis de promesse. C'était le jour de la Saint-Valentin…

Fin


End file.
